After Snowsdale
by poohluver31
Summary: what if daine never took on a job with Onua?  What if she found Numair, Alanna, and Onua while she was still running with the Pack? complete!
1. Chapter 1

Daine, curled up alongside her pack-brother, Brokefang, tossing and turning in a restless slumber. She was having the same nightmare she had been having since the day her ma and granda had been murdered, and her life had been forever changed.

Dream

Daine was running through the forest dodging the tall trees expertly, and not daring to look back. The villagers' angry faces floated behind her screaming insults that she had heard all her life. 

"**Bastard!"**

"**No-good"**

"**diiirty!"**

**Daine sprinted relentlessly until she couldn't run anymore. The breathless girl threw herself onto a pile of leaves, thinking the villagers' faces had disappeared, and hoping that she could just rest. Then Daine saw her mother coming toward her. Seeing her mother's face, Daine ran towards her ma, longing to feel the comfort only a ma could give.**

**Her mother's face suddenly changed from elated to outrage.**

"**You killed me!" her ma screamed at her shoving her daughter to the ground**

"**Why didn't you save me?" her ma went on angrily. Then Sara drew a dagger from behind her back and started to come down…**

**End dream**

Daine jerked awake, suddenly. She had ripped herself away from the petrifying nightmare and had woken Brokefang from his sleep.

_Still having those visions in your head at night?_ The wolf questioned in mind talk.

Daine said, wiping sweat from her forehead.

_Go back to sleep, pack-sister. We will hunt in the morning._ The wolf answered, already halfway asleep.

Daine did what she was told, and drifted back into a less fitful sleep, thinking of Cloud.

The next day Daine woke up when the wolves did, and while they discussed where they were going to hunt Daine went to her horse. Cloud was all the family that Daine had since the bandits killed her ma and granda on that horrible day. A thought popped into Daine's head. She, for a split second, wondered if she was really going to be with the Pack her whole life. Daine immediately ejected the thought from her mind barley convincing herself that she would always be with the Pack, and that humans were bad news.

_Stand on two legs. _Ordered the feisty mare when her human trotted over on four legs. Cloud was sick of her human acting so weird. If Daine was a human she should act like one, was Cloud's thinking.

_The Pack is going hunting. I think I'll stay with you. _Daine spoke to her mare, ignoring her order.

_That's because humans don't hunt like the People do, humans don't think like the People do, and humans aren't supposed to walk on four legs like some of the People do. You are simply trying to be what you are not. Now get up and go find a human that will not hurt you. You need a mate so you won't hang around me all the time. _The mare snorted in reply.

_I'm staying with you, Cloud. You can either like it or not._ The girl growled in response to her stubborn mare.

A cold wind blew through the trees and hit Daine, hard. She shivered, dressed only in clothes that had been reduced to rags in the half of a week she had been running with the Pack. Her whole life, Daine had lived in Snowsdale, a place of horrid winters. Still, Daine had not grown to accept the presence of winter, and it didn't help that she was barley clothed. Daine sighed. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

A tall, lanky, black-robed mage, a lady night with fiery red hair, and a horse-hearted horse mistress rode into a clearing to stop for lunch.

"This is great! I haven't gotten to spend time with you two in forever!" Cried a giddy Onua. She began to unpack the items for their lunch onto the grass.

"Too bad it was only because we had extra time after that little charade with those bandits." Said a tired, not to mention, grumpy, Numair. A Riders group had been sent to a small village called Snowsdale so they could stop a group of bandits from raiding again.

The Riders, Numair, Allan, and Onua (who tagged along just to get away from the palace for a while) had been too late. These bandits had raided over fifteen villages, and they had risen so much concern that these people had been sent.

Numair was thinking of the people in the village. They had all been talking about a girl that had gone mad because her ma, grandda, had been killed, and her house burnt down. For some reason this popped out to Numair, especially when a villager name Hakkon had told him she was running with a Pack of wolves. He was thinking of Wild Magic. No one thought it was real, but Numair had always thought that somewhere in the world someone possessed this powerful, exotic magic. His train of thought was brought to an end when a flock of birds flew over there heads and disappeared over a slight hill.

"What in Mithros' name was that?!" The Lioness screamed, her dangerous temper flaring.

"Calm down, Allana, and come on. Lets go check it out. It looked like they were going to something, not flying away from something." Theorized the mage.

Allana grabbed her sword, Onua her bow, and Numair readied his magic for use. They cautiously crept over the hill, and where surprised at what they found. A girl sitting next to a pony laughed at something. Her face lit up, but it was not enough to hide her thin face that was covered in dirt and blood. The girl was also, strangely naked, and she was completely covered in cuts, scratches, abrasions, and blood. Dirt coated her thin frame also, and she was completely caught up in an invisible conversation. The three adults did not know what the girl was laughing at or why and how she had gotten a flock of birds to surround her and her mare.

"That's the girl they were talking about." Whispered Numair in awe of the Wild Magic he saw what others could not, the wild-girl's magical aura. She had such strong Wild Magic, but it was not controlled it was entangling her and she seemed unaware of it.

"We should go. The girl has done nothing wrong." Onua said, thinking Allana and Numair would capture her and bring her back to the villagers.

"Yes, we should." Allana said about to turn round

"No! We can't. She has Wild Magic, a ton of it, but she's unaware of it. She's probably talking to those birds!" Numair whisper-screamed.

He slowly got up from his crouched position and started towards the girl and her companions.

"She's WILD!" Allana said trying to bring him back, but when she saw he would not retreat she and Onua followed him.

The birds, sensing humans, flew off, and didn't even give the wild girl a good-bye. By then the girl had seen the humans approach. The wild girl growled and crouched low to the ground, preparing to fight to the death.

Bum Bum Buuuum! So what do you think? This is my first fanfic so **please review!!**

Tell me what you think I don't know if it's good…


	3. Chapter 3

"We're not going to hurt you." Numair said taking a step toward the girl.

Daine had decided that she had had enough of humans. They sickened her, and they were sick creatures. Humans only destroyed, all humans except her ma and grandda. Daine did not know who that incredibly tall man was that was trying to talk to her was. The girl didn't know that he could probably kill her in the blink of an eye, but that man didn't know of Daine either. He did not know that the bandits they had been searching for were dead because of Daine and her Pack. He did not know that she had been verbally abused and shunned by her village since she was born, and Numair did not know that Daine was a daughter of a God, but neither did Daine.

"We aren't going to harm you." Said the man again. He took one-step father. A step too close for Daine's comfort. She lashed out at the man. Daine managed to snag a piece of skin off of his hand before backing away and hunching down lower to the ground. Now the girl was growling louder at him, irked that he would even attempt to talk to her. Didn't he know who she was? She was the wild girl that had killed the bandits. She was of the People, but she was human also.

Daine was irked at the man, but Cloud was irked at Daine.

Have you no Horse sense? That man did nothing to you! He said he would not hurt you and besides he could easily kill you, and he let you bite him.

_No he didn't! I bit him fair and square! And the last humans said they wouldn't hurt me before they tried to kill me. I don't trust humans._ Daine said to her horse while still snarling at the two-leggers.

_You are a human, Daine. Do you not trust yourself? And if you bite that man again I will bite you so hard you'll never back sass me again!_ Snorted the horse. Cloud thought that her human should start acting like a human, and biting two-leggers was not a good start.

Numair wiped the blood of on his breeches. He had not expected the girl to be so strong, but he didn't want to hurt her. She was wild, but not mentally it was her Wild Magic that was making her act so…wolfish.

Onua and Alanna stood behind Numair, not wanting to be attacked by the girl, also. Onua didn't know what to think she was still trying to process the fact that a naked wild girl was in front of her and she was still standing there.

"Numair!" Allana Screamed

Onua and Numair looked to their left to see a gray wolf running towards them. Numair was about to use his magic to stop the wolf when the wild girl jumped out in front of the gray wolf.

To the humans it seemed like a happy reunion, but Cloud could smell the trouble. The gray wolf had been against the idea of letting the human girl join the Pack because he despised humans. He thought that they were bad news all around, and should never be allowed to be involved with a wolf pack or any of the People, even if they were the People on the inside like Daine. The gray wolf had come to attack the humans, but this pesky brat had gotten in his way, so it didn't surprise Cloud when the wolf jumped on top of Daine and the two started fighting.

Alanna thought the terrible scene would never end. It pained her to see a human girl fight a wolf with her bare hands… and teeth…and nails. The gray wolf looked like he was going to kill the girl, but she suddenly grew even wilder and started lashing out at the wolf with all that she was worth. The fight seemed to go on forever in her mind, but it was finally ended when a bigger wolf, Brokefang, broke the two up.

A wolf that was reasonably bigger and carried himself with pride rushed over to the two and pried them apart from each other. He gave both of them a good swat with his paw. Daine backed away, feeling guilty, head bowed. The gray wolf's head had also been lowered and he was whimpering like a pup.

_What do you think you're doing! You don not fight with your own Pack! If you can't trust your Pack then who can you trust? No one, that's who! Daine go back over to cloud._ Daine obeyed at a trot, eager to get away from both of the wolves.

_You_ Brokefang said _go to the pack._ The young wolf ran to the rest of the Pack that were sitting next to the hose lazily sitting gin the sun. Brokefang called to Cloud who left Daine to go converse with the Boss male.

Numair was amazed. The wolves treated the girl as if she were truly her own! They seemed to be having silent mind conversations with one another all the time because none of them were speaking aloud. The mage had to chuckle to himself when the girl had gotten hit by what appeared to be the boss male, like any other pup would have gotten.

He could see her Wild magic and it was so strong, but he didn't know, even if he could get her to come with him, he didn't know if he could get her to be able to control it. It is called "Wild Magic"

Onua had gotten over the fact that the girl was wild and was now dwelling on the fact that she was…well alone except for the horse that had to be hers. Granted the girl had the pack, but she had no human friends. She had no family since the bandits had killed them all. Onua couldn't help but think how angry the girl was at the bandits for killing all that she ever knew. She must be sad also. Very sad and very angry.

Alanna was thinking about the girl's injuries. First off, she had just been battered up even more because she had apparently fought a wolf. She had to have at least three cracked ribs, and her head didn't seem to be in too good of a shape. Her right ankle was slightly twisted, but it wasn't her ankle that was about to snap. It was her wrists. They were not used to so much pressure, and were beginning to be agitated by all of the extra weight they had to carry. On top of all that she was coated in cuts and bruises and was naked in some pretty chilly weather.

Cloud and Brokefang had finished discussing. And Cloud came over beside Daine.

_Brokefang and I have discussed it through. Daine, you are going to go with me and we'll be going with the humans._

Daine gasped in shock.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! IS IT GOOD? BAD? WHAT? I hope u like it. Also I'm not sure how old daine was when she came, but I'm too lazy to go look in the book. Also wasn't cloud scared of daine and the wolves? Yeah, but I couldn't think of anything else!


	4. Chapter 4

Going with the humans? Daine's heart began to break, though she thought that it was impossible to break down even more after what she had already been through. Her ma had gone and so had her grandda, but the wolves? The wolves were leaving her too and it was more than she could take. Tears blurred Daine's vision. She didn't try to stop them from coming. They flowed freely down her face as she went to every one of the wolves and said her goodbyes. She even said goodbye to the wolf that had hated her and still felt sad that she had to leave even him.

_We'll always be here for you, Daine. You are always one of the Long Lake Pack._

Daine nodded and said goodbye as quickly as she could, trying to avoid dwelling on the fact that the Pack, her family, was leaving. The wolves left at a jog, and the only thing left was one depressed wild girl sitting sulkily under her stubborn mare.

"Numair. What just happened? Did those wolves just leave her?" Asked Onua who was just as confused as Alanna.

"I can't say much because the animals have been talking to the girl with their minds, but I believe that the pony and the pack leader decided that the girl should not be with the Pack anymore, perhaps even come with us."

"Numair, I don't know if that's a good idea." Stated Alanna. She was still tense, and not knowing what to think of the wild girl yet.

Numair ignored her and started towards the girl again.

"Can you speak?" asked the mage walking forward to the girl. This time Onua and Alanna cam with him, for some reason or another.

The girl backed under her mare, but the horse would take none of her nonsense. She reared up on her hind legs and came back down almost hitting Daine, but missing her on purpose. Then Cloud bit Daine's elbow, causing her to bleed. Daine looked at her friend, all the family she had left and sighed, knowing that it would do her no good to argue with Cloud.

_Tell them your name._ Ordered the mare

At first Daine wasn't sure if she remembered how to talk. Her lips fumbled around for words until she found her voice in a tiny squeak.

"I-I m D-d-d-aine." The girl stammered. She looked up at the man, and really looked at him for the first time. He was huge. Gigantic. But his eyes were kind. She felt as if had been forever since she had seen kind eyes. The red- haired lady was short but she also looked nice, and the other one looked the kindest of all.

"Hello, Daine. I'm not going to hurt you, but we need to heal you. You are very hurt." Said the Lioness, approaching with extreme caution. Daine tried to scoot back just a little in case she needed to run, but instantly felt Clouds teeth sink into her soft flesh.

_Don't you dare move._ The mare told her human. _The two-leggers want to help you._

Daine believed Cloud, barley. The man talked this time.

"Can you ride the horse?" asked Numair not knowing if she would want to be carried or touched in any way.

"Cloud." She said smiling up at her horse.

"Can you ride Cloud?" asked Onua eager to get back to camp.

The girl nodded. Slowly she stood on her hind legs, wobbling a bit. She clung to her horse so as to not fall, and mounted gracelessly only now realizing that she was in pain.

Onua led Cloud over to the spot where they had left their mounts that whole time, but they were happily grazing nearby.

The Lioness looked at the food that she had not eaten.

"So much for lunch," she muttered to herself. But tried to keep her famous temper under control.

Please review!!!! I need ideas!!


	5. Chapter 5

Since Daine didn't have any clothes on Numair put them under an invisibility spell, so as no to embarrass the girl. She had not said a word to any of them the entire time they were riding. Numair was still flabbergasted at the amount of Wild Magic she attained, and it surprised him more, when even under an invisibility spell, animals were still coming out of their nests and dens to come talk to her. His curiosity led him to ask a question.

"Do you speak to those animals with your mind?" he asked.

"I-I hear them and I talk to them, if that's what you mean." Daine said, not quite understanding what he was asking. Daine had never even heard of wild magic. All she knew was that animals took a liking to her, and she took a liking to animals.

"Do you have any family?" asked Onua, wondering if she had distant relatives somewhere else that she could stay with.

The girl dropped her head and fidgeted in her seat on Cloud. She didn't know if she really wanted to tell them that she was just a village bastard child that no one ever wanted to be associated with.

_Should I tell them I don't know who my da is? Do you think they'll care?_

_Of course they'll care and they'll drop you off in the forest and never want to see you again._ Retorted the horse.

"Cloud!" said the girl forgetting to speak in mind talk out of her astonishment of the pony's words.

_If you already knew they wouldn't why did you ask me? They will not care_, Daine. Just tell them what happened.

Daine nodded and began, "I lived with my ma and my grandda all of my life, but then the raiders killed 'em when they fought back. It was my fault. The raiders prob'ly wouldn't have killed 'em if them animals wouldn't have fought. But my animals fought because of me, so now they're dead, and I don't know who my da is."

Cloud stopped in her tracks. _Stop that! You know it was not your fault that your family died, Daine. Now stop crying and pouting and such. If you keep blaming yourself you'll never find a mate and you'll hang around me all of youre life!_ The pony snorted.

The others had stopped as well, wondering what for.

_Why because you don't like me Cloud?_ The girl asked.

_Daine, stop it. These humans are trying to help you. Now tell I said it was not your fault_.

"Cloud says it's not my fault ma and grandda died and that I'm just pitying myself." Said the girl only now looking up. The tall man had a grin on his face.

"You two are quite a pair." Numair observed and laughed. Alanna and Onua chuckled too. Daine offered a crooked smile and thanked Cloud.

When they got back to the camp sight, Alanna immediately took Daine to the healer's tent and started working on her. By the time she was done Daine looked like a new girl. They had pried the twigs and mud from her brown curly hair, and washed the dirt and grime off of her body so Alanna could burn out the infections that had started because of the dirt and grime that had gotten into them. Daine was thin, but the Pack had taken care of her. She would probably be even thinner when she woke up in a couple of days.

Numair had stood by the healer's side while she had worked on the girl. She was tame but wild, gentle but strong, and had a load of Wild Magic that, if trained properly, could save entire realms.

Ok a little boring, but it's going somewhere… hopefully. Please _**read and review**_ **PLEASE!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

In three days Daine woke up. Feeling rested, she stretched and sat up in her bed. Daine inspected her healed wounds. She decided she was impressed by what the lady, who said her name was Alanna, had done to her. Also, the tall man with the name of Numair, had been with her while Alanna had healed her. He seemed worried about her. Daine was sure that Cloud was worried about her, so she called out to the horse with her mind.

_I guess you were right, Cloud. They didn't hurt me._ Admitted the girl, stubbornly. Daine was stubborn but not as stubborn as her horse. Cloud didn't get an answer.

_I said that you were right Cloud. Aren't you gonna rub it my face? _Daine still got no response from her usually feisty mare. Then Daine realized she couldn't even sense her mare like she usually could. In a panic Dain ran out of the healers' tent. Taking to all fours in her frenzy, Daine ran past Numair and Alanna without a hello or excuse me.

Everywhere Riders stared or bolted out of the way of the half crazed girl. It would've been as bad if the animals around her hadn't reacted to her state. Horses reared up and buck their riders off. Birds swooped down aimlessly, dangerously close to humans' heads. Wolves howled, cats meowed, all animals responded to the girl's plea for help. Suddenly the tall mage was in front of the girl. Grabbing her shoulders Numair brought Daine to a standing position.

"What?" he asked

"Cloud" said the girl and bolted away into the forest.

Numair turned around to find a very angered Lioness charging at him.

"What was _that_?" She cried with a sweeping motion of her hand. The animals were still terrorizing the two-leggers. "What _is _this, and where did Daine just go?"

"I think she just went to find Cloud. I don't even know where Cloud is." Said a confused and worried Numair. Numair was hardly ever confused and he certainly didn't worry often, he couldn't not with his line of work. No one had a focus, and no one knew where to find the girl of her companion, so they just had to wait for them to come back, though some had doubts that a wild girl would ever return because she was wild. Numair had set them straight. For some reason he was convinced that she would come back, and anyone that thought otherwise was set straight by a furious mage.

Numair sat with the rest of the group and meditated. Or tried to meditate, anyways. He was too preoccupied with the thought of Daine. She has so much power, but she didn't know how to use it. Numair knew he could teach the girl how to control the wild magic that she was full of. If she only hadn't left. Numair was still convincing himself, though that the girl would ever come back. He prayed to all the gods that were listening that they would bring her back safely.

A frantic horse came running to Numair and knocked him over. Numair looked up and saw Cloud standing over him stamping her feet impatiently. Numair, sensing the horse's urgency, followed her. Alanna saw them go and followed. Alanna mounted her horse while Numair shape shifted into a hawk. The two and Cloud flew, galloped, and rode into the forest. They heard a blood-curdling scream from deeper in the woods that Numair was sure belonged to Daine. They all picked up the pace to reach the girl before something happened to her…

Ok that was short chapter. Sorry. **Please Review**!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you: Clear w/ sparkles is a color and gibcat160!!!

Thanx also to deathequalssoul, anjinka, and I'mhotdealwithit

Thank you soo much daughter of nature! I'm a bad speller!!!

Numair reached Daine first. She was sitting over a creature that he was sure had once been a spidren. An arrow was stuck through its body and a dagger embedded in its chest. Numair came beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She was shaking, though Numair didn't know what of. He guessed shock. Spidrens obviously hadn't been near her village. She must have had a big scare when the spidren had tried to attack her. Numair only wanted to comfort her, to give her peace.

Daine turned into Numair embrace and buried her face in his chest. She sobbed on his shirt while he gently stroked her hair and whispered reassurances to her. She was mumbling things about her ma and Cloud and she went on to talk of how her village had hunted her and how her grandda taught her how to use the bow she had killed the spidren with. She said something about leaving the bow with the dagger when she ran with the Pack. Nuamir wouldn't have cared if she was crying over a stubbed toe, he just wanted her to feel safe.

Alanna dug a hole and dumped the spidren's body into it. By then it was dark and Alanna said that she thought they should leave. Numair agreed and picked up the sleeping Daine. He sat her on Cloud while Alanna mounted Darkmoon. Numair walked beside Cloud while making sure Daine didn't wake up.

"We need to get her some clothes." Commented Numair

"Well I was going to give her some of mine before she ran off to find Cloud." Alanna proclaimed

"I suppose that Cloud means a great deal to her. She's all that Daine has left, the only family she has left." The mage said thoughtfully

"Well, yeah. She wouldn't have gone crazy for anyone else. It took Onua hours to calm those animals down." Alanna mused.

"I know. I don't even think she told the animals to do that. They just reacted to her emotions."

"Think of what good that would do if we had that kind of power in the battle field."

"Yes, it would be great, but I think she just wants a home. She said that she had never been accepted in her village because she didn't know her da. Then the bandits killed her ma and her grandda. Then her own village hunted her when she ran with those wolves, and the wolves just left her. Alanna, when she comes back to Tortall with us I want to teach her how to use her magic."

"You relate to her, don't you Numair? You were run off from your country just like she was run off from her village."

"I guess I do, Alanna. I guess I do."

By then the trio had reached camp. They put Daine to sleep in a spare tent and made sure Cloud was right beside it.

Than you much for all those that reviewed! It's great encouragement for me cause this is my first! **Please review** if you haven't already!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all those that have reviewed!!!!

hanx tohru80 you're review was awesome!!!

I hope you like this chapter!!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while!!!!

In just a matter of days, Daine, Alanna, Onua, Numair and the others were in Tortall. It was home for many, but a strange land for Daine. Never in her life had she seen such glory. Coming from a small village where everyone knew everyone, she was amazed at how many people there were.

Not only did the number of people fascinate her; she was mesmerized about how much diversity there was. In Snowsdale almost everyone looked the same, excluding herself. Here in Tortall there were so many different skin colors, accents, and ways of life that had been mashed together to make the culture and atmosphere of Totall; It made her head spin.

Yes, Daine was fascinated at the people and culture, but when they reached the palace she was completely caught off guard. Awestruck at the magnificent structure, she ran her hand on the magnificent creation and gaped at the glass that she saw. In Snowsdale, glass was a luxury, to see huge windows and such made from the precious material made her mouth open wide in wonder.

Beautiful, exotic plants were sprinkled everywhere making the grounds look even more magnificent than before. As much time as Daine had spent in the woods wandering from her loneliness, she was sure she had seen all the wildflowers and plants to see. Mithros, was she wrong. The plants and flowers were so many different colors, Daine was sure she'd never see anything as colorful.

"If you're thinking the same thing I was thinking when I came here, you'll eventually get used to it, but every time I see it, I still get goose pimples. It's all just so magnificent." Onua said, resting a callused hand on the young girl's shoulder.

Daine appreciated the kind gesture because it reminded her of her mother. Her mom always was making her feel special like only a ma could. Though when Daine walked outside of her farm and her land she was scorned by many, she could always come to her ma and feel like everyone and everything loved her.

At the remembrance of her mother, Daine mentally kicked herself. She pushed the thoughts of her mother's caring efforts to the back of her mind, not wanting to think of her ma because eventually she would end up on the part where her ma had died. But her ma had died fighting, and Daine knew that and was proud of it.

"Than you, Onua." Daine said truthfully. She had enjoyed being with Onua on their trip back, especially when they were both working with the horses. Onua had found that Daine was strangely great with horses and other animals, but Daine always dismissed it saying that she had a " knack with animals"

Numair had attempted to tell Daine of the magic that she possessed, but he never had the right words. The mage decided that he would tell her when they got to the palalce, maybe with the help of the king or someone, anyone the girl would trust and believe. Then he thought again, what reason did Daine have to trust anyone other than the people she'd been riding with…none. Numair sighed, he'd tell her soon enough.

In awe of the wonder and spectacular palace and its contents, Daine asked Onua if she could go talk to the ponies and horses. Onua gave her permission, so the girl trotted over to the horses.

There were so many of them. So many colors swam before her eyes. Some horses, she'd never seen the like, but they were all crowding around her nonetheless. _**Hello**_ she called out to the many horses and Ponies. They all swarmed her each trying to get an individual meeting with the girl. Daine giggled as she collapsed on the ground under a bunch of friendly and eager horses. She knew they would not step on her or harm her in any way so she stayed there, looking into the magnificent creatures' eyes.

Her mare, Cloud, butted through the rest of the ponies in order to reach her human.

_**What nonsense is this?**_ Asked the gray pony, angry at her human for almost getting herself trampled.

_**Oh, you know they wouldn't hurt me, Cloud.**_ Said Daine, hardly paying attention to her horse because she was blowing into the nostrils of another one. The horse returned the gesture and Daine giggled.

_**Just exactly what sre you so happy about?**_ Asked Cloud, getting suspicious.

_**Can't I just be happy? **_Daine turned her full attention to her horse _**why won't you just let me rest?**_ The girl asked with tears in her eyes. She didn't know why she was crying, really.

_**I just do't want to see you get hurt again.**_ Cloud said _**now get up and brush yourself off a human is approaching.**_

Daine obeyed and was off the ground just in time to greet a stranger.

He introduced himself as Stephan. (sp?) Daine decided he was safe enough and introduced him to a horse that was nuzzling her. Staphan laughed and asked how she knew. Then in mind talk he asked the horse what its name was. It was the same name Daine had just told him. Daine giggled. Stephan smiled, and they led on a conversation about horses and animals and such.

Numair watched them from a distance, musing at how the two that had wild magic had bonded. Jonathon came to stand beside him and they had a nice conversation about the girl and her magic.

Well I hope you enjoyed!!! Ummm so if you could _**please review **_I'd be most delighted!!!

Than you all sooo much for reading this!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, I realize that I aid I wouldn't continue this, but I decided to but only because of _**GUITARBLONDE'S **_awesome idea, and _**BROWN-I'D-BEAUTY'S**_ great encouragement to me. I am warning you, this chapter is very short…possibly boring, but it must be done in order to go on…I think…anyways I hope you enjoy! R/R and tell me what you think!

After hanging out with the horses for most of the day, Daine decided to room with Onua. It was a small room, but Daine preferred it to a crowded room full of snoring girls. Plus, Daine could have her animal friends over during the night without waking up to a horde of shrieking girls. She couldn't stand to sleep alone.

In the time that Daine was in Tortall she had mused at the palace, greeted the horses, gotten a new room, and heard this interesting conversation:

"Numair, do you realize what she could do for us?"

"I know what she could do, Jon."

"Daine could work wonders for the kingdom if properly tamed."

"Taught, Jon. If she were properly taught."

"She was running and living with a pack of wolves! Wolves, Numair, wolves!"

"I realize that, but it was her wild magic. She has a ton of it that's why she can talk to animals. If she were to be taught correctly she could even shape shift!"

"Think of the possibilities! She could be used in so many different ways."

Daine stopped listening. She knew it had been too good to be true. What had made her think that these humans were different than any of the other ones?

Daine rushed to her room. She gathered what little possessions she owned and wrote this note:

_Alanna, Numair, and Onua,_

_I am leaving here. Thank you for your kindness, but I can not stay here. I thought_

_you all was different. But your not. You're just like all of the other humans, sick and_

_cruel. I can only say that because I am not a human any more. I am the People. The_

_People are me. I am tired of being used and shunned. I am going to the only family I_

_have left. I am going to my home._

_Mithros Bless,_

_Daine of the People_

_And with that concluding note, Daine was off to her new home._

_O0o0o0o_

_Ok that was short, but I did warn you. So tell me what you think. Good/bad? I don't care about flames you can give them away to me like free candy. As long as you review I am happy! Thanx!!!!!!!!_


	10. Chapter 10

Daine ran to the stables to get cloud. Mentally, she prepared for the fight ahead.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Numair walked at a leisurely pace to Daine's room. He was to tell her of her Wildmagic.

O0o0o0o0o0o

_Cloud, Please just come on. _

_O0o0o0o0o0o_

Numair Knocked.

_O0o0o0o0o0o_

_Cloud! Now! Or I'm leaving you!_

_O0o0o0o0o0o_

Numair knocked again, this time a little louder.

_O0o0o0o0o0o_

_Yes, I will to leave you!_

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Scared that something was wrong with Daine, Numair busted open the door.

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_I'm in a rush, Cloud. You can either come with me or not._

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Numair looked around the room.

_O0o0o0o000oo0o_

_Thank you. now come on. We're going to Snowsdale to meet the Pack._

_O0o00o0o0o0o0o_

His eyes landed on a note.

_O0o0o0o0o0o_

_Cloud reared in protest._

_O0o0o00o0o_

Numair read the note and scrambled out of the room.

_O0o0o0o00o_

_The girl was in tears. Cloud wasn't going to come, and she knew it._

_O0o0o0o0o_

Numair soon found Alanna who was also searching for Daine. The two met up and looked in the stables. Cloud was there, but where was Daine?

Numair looked behind Cloud to find a tearstained face resting quietly. The girl was asleep.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Years later while riding a boat back from Carthak, Daine smiled as she remembered that she was once going to leave Numair. It was funny because she had just torn down a palace for him. Numair came up behind the girl and gave her a quick hug before the started their lesson on the boat.

_**OK don't kill me. I was so tired of this fic I had to end it soon. It stunk anyways so might as well have a short ending also. At least it's done now because school is about to start and I would never be able to finish it. So there. **_


End file.
